


Hand Around My Neck

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking Kink, Dom!Castiel, Implied bottom!Lucifer, Incest, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Sibling Incest, d/s dynamics, implied top!castiel, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Castiel loves that Lucifer will surrender to him





	Hand Around My Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the CasLucifer square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card

Lucifer’s eyes rolled back into his head as he struggled for a breath, gasping and unable to find air reaching into his lungs. His body shuddered, his cock throbbed and a hand wrapped around the strong wrist pinning him to the bed. 

Castiel’s eyes traveled over his older brother’s body, revelling in the control he had over him. Life or death, pleasure or pain. And the fact that his control  _ freak  _ of an older brother willingly hands that over to him in their bed is astounding. 

Castiel never  _ meant  _ to fall in love with his older brother, but a life of Lucifer hiding a young Castiel and protecting him when they went their separate ways due to their father’s abuse and not allowing anyone to get close to him kind of instilled that into him. Now, he can’t imagine it any other way.

Not when Lucifer’s face looked so pretty turning pink, then red as he gasped and struggled for air. The hand around his wrist tightened, reminding Castiel of how physically strong his brother was despite the scars from that fateful fire that caused Lucifer to risk his own life to save Castiel. 

Not when Lucifer was the  _ only  _ one Castiel could solidly count and depend on. Not when Lucifer raised and nurtured Castiel, taught him right from wrong, and how to question everything he heard, read, and saw. The soldier like mentality their father had tried to raise them with was still somewhat present in Castiel, as he did defer to his brother and lover more often than not, but in these moments, when Lucifer begged for Castiel. . . It was so sweet, knowing that his brother relied on him. 

He released Lucifer’s throat, and watched in utter fascination as Lucifer drew in a gasping breath, his body shuddering as he gained oxygen once more. His arms raised themselves above his head, Castiel knew to improve the airflow to Lucifer’s lungs but he couldn’t help but see it as an offering. He moved so he was straddling Lucifer, flesh sliding against flesh as he leaned down to steal Lucifer’s breath in a different way, kissing him soundly.

Lucifer reached up and fisted Castiel’s hair in his hands, pulling on it, and Castiel groaned, raking his nails tenderly down his brother’s sides and smirking at the whine he drew from him. 

“Ready for one more before I fuck you full?” he asked, his voice deeper and more like gravel due to the thick arousal in his tone. 

Lucifer moaned. “Yes, Castiel,” he breathed. “Choke me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
